The Amazing Carnival of Complaining/Commentary
This is a commentary on The Amazing Carnival of Complaining with the whole Penguins crew and Ron Smith. Transcript Smith: This is Ron Smith. I'm the director of 3-2-1 Penguins!, and I'm here with the whole penguins crew. Zidgel: Zidgel here; ship's captain. Midgel: First officer, Midgel here. Ship's pilot and mechanic. Fidgel: Fidgel here; ship's scientist. Kevin: This is Kevin. But, I don't do anything. Fidgel: Hey, who's that on the left? Zidgel: Oh, a thumb game! I've graded that! Come on, Fidgel! Hrrrr! Fidgel: Ahh! Midgel: If we had rink-sized seats, too. Smith: We had to paint out the mark on his forehead after that one. Zidgel: There we are, crammed in. Fidgel: I feel they should talk to our agents about the working conditions there. Zidgel: Doh, the chicken attack still gives me nightmares! Brrr! And that sinister clucking! It's like I can still hear it! Zidgel: Aah! There it is again! Midgel: They must have just eaten. Fidgel: Oh, that cozy smoke like Earl Grey. Zidgel: You mean Earl back at the Academy? Yeah, I remember that guy. Pungeoned as I recall. Midgel: He's the one who cleaned out the tea tanks. Fidgel: Never mind. Smith: Great ads on that other page. Smith: Interesting fact, these are actually seedless grapes and Jason had to act like he just bit a seed. Kevin: Good thing he didn't bite that apple. Look, it's, it's made of wood. Midgel: Mmmm. Fidgel: Oh. Zidgel: Mmmm, yum. Midgel: I haven't been to a good pumpkin popping since last autumn. Midgel: We haven't met Trevor yet, have we? Kevin: Rather enjoy that. Fidgel: That's pronouned touche. Kevin: Cute hat. Zidgel: I say the boy's got an attitude problem. Kevin: She sounded a little sloshy. Midgel: Over a seed or star, That's the choice. Zidgel: Oh, we should've had the shields up for that. Kevin: Nice save. Kevin: Who said that, you or the chicken? Fidgel: What's that one. Midgel: Microliptus bullamankus. Fidgel: It's beautiful. Midgel: Thank you. Zidgel: (laughs) Fidgel: Ow! Ow! Please stop doing that. Kevin: Oh, cowboy buddy! Kevin: I've got ten gallons of cottage cheese in that hat. Kevin: What is a derby? Zidgel: It's where they race hats. Zidgel: Nice spin move, huh? Zidgel: (chuckles) That was fun. Fidgel: Yes, cleaning the laughter, it wasn't fun, though. Kevin: Yeah. Kevin: Mission accomplished. Zidgel: Now that's acting. Midgel: Swish. Fidgel: Midgel, why are you speaking into an avocado. Midgel: Uh, worked better than the banana. Zidgel: Technically, mine is the only seat on the ship that goes around, you know. Midgel: Wasted gas on that. Fidgel: Three weeks of working with Debbie Allen and look what we got. Midgel: Just a kick for a change would have done there. Kevin: Don't really remember much for a while after that. Fidgel: Grape growers. Midgel: Remember this point we didn't have a plot? Kevin: Look where we found it. Midgel: Yeah, page nine. Kevin: Would have been a short show. Midgel: There it is. Kevin: Should have used some tools. Midgel: When are you going to clean off that cannon? Fidgel: I was still flushed from performing my number. Kevin: Right, left, right, left. Honk, honk, honk. Category:Commentaries